Love Note
by Sovanthay
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Kyo's with Kagura, Kisa's with Hiro, but Yuki and Tohru dont have anyone....KxK. KxH. YxT main pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. This is after the curse is broken and Akito is gone. Also, just as a note, in all of the shows I've seen, Yuki calls Tohru, Miss Honda, so that's the name I'm using in the story. The characters probably won't always act like themselves, sorry. Okies. I think that's it. R&R. No flames please.

Much love :)

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own Fruits Basket, I don't :)

But it's ok, I'll live.

------------------------

Love Note

------------------------

_Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, what should I get Miss Honda?_

Yuki walked downstairs, and saw Tohru. "Hello Miss Honda."

"Hello Yuki, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, how about you Miss Honda?"

"Oh, I slept fine," she replied while smiling.

_Why can't I just call her Tohru? You're so stupid Yuki! Just call her Tohru! _"Yuki, are you ok?" asked Tohru, seeing his frustrated look.

"Of course Miss Honda, why wouldn't I be?"

"Ok then…" she replied. _I wonder if he's really ok…_

"Good morning Tohru," announced Kyo and Shigure as they walked into the room. There was pure silence, that was, until Kyo accidentally bumped into Yuki.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid cat."

"Shut up, you damn rat! Come on, I'll take you on right n--," but Kyo was kicked by Yuki and sent flying the door before he could finish.

"No, my house…Yuki, did you have to do that?" complained Shigure.

"He asked for it"," Yuki calmly replied.

"I hope he's ok…" said Tohru.

"He'll be fine Miss Honda," said Yuki reassuringly. _You need to tell her how you feel, now…What if she doesn't feel the same way? This could ruin our friendship, but if she does like me, everything might work out… _"Miss Honda, can I speak to you in private?"

"Of course Yuki." Yuki gently took Tohru's hand and lead the blushing girl into his room.

"Miss Honda, there is something I want to tell you," said Yuki, pausing afterwards to rethink about his decision.

Tohru, taking this as a sign that he was unsure of something, said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I would like to know what's bothering you…not if you don't want to tell me though! You don't have to tell me, I just don't want you feeling frustrated or anything…" Yuki smiled at this. _She's so considerate._ Tohru, who saw Yuki smiling at her, blushed. _She's so cute when she blushes._ Then, all of a sudden, there was a loud bang outside. "I wonder what's happening…" muttered Tohru.

When the two stepped out of Yuki's room, the heard, " Oh Kyo, who did this to you? Poor Kyo," and another voice saying, "No, not another door…"

"You did this to me, you crazy women!" Yuki and Tohru looked at the three other people in the room. Kyo was in pain, because Kagura had him in a death grip, and Shigure was worrying about his house. Then, the doorbell rang. (A/N: I really don't know if they have a doorbell or not, but if they don't, then in this story, one magically appears. Okies?)

" Um, I'll get it," Tohru mumbled, seeing how occupied everyone looked. She opened the door, and was greeted by two more Sohmas.

"Sissy…" said Kisa, as she rushed towards Tohru.

"Kisa, Hiro, it's so nice to see you guys again," replied Tohru.

"Well, aren't you going to invite us in, or are you just going to leave us out here?" Hiro asked rudely.

"Of course, come in," Tohru replied hastily.

"Now that's more --,"

"Hiro…please be nice to sissy…" Kisa gently took his hand and looked at him, her eyes pleading. Hiro blushed and quickly looked away. _I don't get why Kisa likes this girl…but if it makes her happy then…_

"Ok…" he muttered. Tohru stared and smiled at the cute couple.

"Miss Honda, Shigure was wondering if you could make miso soup for breakfast today," said Yuki. " Oh yes, of course, I'll start right now," she replied, while rushing towards the kitchen.

-an hour later.

"Ok everyone, breakfast is done," announced Tohru, who walked into the room carrying several bowls of miso soup. She placed them on the table and sat down. Kagura pulled Kyo closer to the table. (A/N: here's the seating arrangements. Kyo is sitting by Kagura, who is sitting by Yuki, who is sitting by Tohru, who is next to Hiro, who is next to Shigure, who is on the other side of Kyo. Kind of confusing, I know. Hope you understand it. Much love.)

"Let go of me dammit!" screamed Kyo, whose hand was being held by Kagura.

"Kyo…" whined Kagura, " I'm just trying to cheer you up…"

"I don't want your damn help!"

"Kyo, how can you say that?!"

"Um, Kagura…" Tohru interrupted, " I think he just needs some time to think…"

"Ok…" said Kagura. Kyo stood up and headed towards the roof. Kagura stood up and ran after him, forgetting about what she and Tohru just said.

"Kagura!" shouted Tohru, but it was to late, Kagura was already out the door.

"Don't worry Tohru, these things have a way of working themselves out," stated Yuki, trying to comfort Tohru. Tohru, still worried about Kagura and Kyo, just decided to give in, " Ok…"

--------------------------------------

Okies. that was the first chapter. so. review. no flames please. and the next chapter is coming up as soon as i get back form school and start typing it. Okies?  
Much Love :)

- Becky.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had a lot of schoolwork and projects. Especially tests. Also, in the first chapter, I left Kisa out of the seating arrangements. Sorry about that, but for the people who want to know. She sits next to Tohru and Hiro. Yeah….again, sorry about that. Ok, well. That's that I guess. R&R. No flames please.

Much Love :)

* * *

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own Fruits Basket, I don't :(

But it's ok, I'll live.

* * *

Love Note

* * *

Kyo laid on the roof and staring at the sky. _Why doesn't that damn women leave me the hell alone? I'm not worth all this trouble….I don't deserve to be with her…._Kagura appeared on the roof seconds later, and as if she could read his mind, said, " Kyo…I love you, you deserve so much in life, and I just wanted you to know that I'll always be by your side, even if you don't want me there…" With that she turned around and neared the edge of the roof, about to climb down, but before she made it there, Kyo grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him into a hug. She was surprised, amazed even, but decided to not think about it. She hugged him back and they just stayed like that for a few minutes, but to them, it felt like hours.

"Thank you…" mumbled Kyo, as he placed his chin on the top of her head. _Your welcome Kyo…and I meant it….I'll always be here for you. _Kagura smiled gently.

- back inside the house

Kagura and Kyo walked into the house, hand in hand. Tohru grinned widely at what she was seeing._ "_See, I told you it would work out, " said Yuki. Tohru nodded at the comment._ I still need to get Miss Honda something for Valentine's day…that's it! I got it! _With that, Yuki ran swiftly towards his room and counted up all the money he had. He never really had a reason to use most of it before, so he had plenty, way more then needed. _This way I can tell her how I feel and get her a present at the same time….what if she doesn't feel the same way though…no Yuki…you can't back down now. _His thoughts were interrupted when a certain someone knocked on his door.

"Yuki, are you ok?" You ran to your room so fast I got worried," Tohru said, " Are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm just fine Miss Honda, don't worry about me," said Yuki, while opening the door to his room. He saw Tohru grinning.

"Ok then Yuki."_ I need to go buy chocolates for everyone…ok, I'll go early tomorrow or maybe later today when no one's around. _Tohru slowly walked away towards her room.

-living room

"Ok then, I'm going to go work on my novels," announced Shigure._ Tohru's upstairs in her room, Yuki's in his room, Kyo's on the roof with Kagura again, so that leaves Hiro and Kisa here. _Shigure smiled to himself and himself and left the room. Hiro and Kisa sat there watching TV. Kisa got sleepy, so she placed her head on Hiro's shoulder. Hiro started blushing. Kisa started to fall asleep. Hiro put his arms around Kisa, and She snuggled closer to him. He brushed some of Kisa's hair away from her face with his hand, and tucked it behind her ear. _She's so beautiful._ He started at her sleeping form, never once diverting is eyes from her.

"Hiro…" murmured Kisa, still asleep. She's dreaming of me? I wonder what's happening in her dream…"Hiro…I love you," she muttered, then she started to wake up without Hiro noticing.

* * *

Okies. that's the end of this chapter. I'll have the next chapter up later. but it'll take a while because i have more tests coming up. -.- sucks. but either way. yeah...well. r&R. No flames please.


End file.
